The invention relates to a process for the assisted performance of crane movements by a crane with at least two boom elements that are movable relative to one another.
Cranes with boom systems are known from the state of the art. Upon the installation of corresponding cranes, the boom elements of the boom system are moved from one installation condition to a finished mounted condition. The installation condition can thereby be a condition in which the boom system is essentially extended on a support or a base surface extended, for example. The crane cannot carry out any crane works in this condition. After the complete setting up of the boom system, the crane can begin crane operations.
The setting up of the boom system represents a complex motion sequence. In particular, there is only a very narrow motion corridor here within which the crane can be securely moved. Even slight deviations can lead to tilting or to damage to the crane structure, as the case may be. For this reason, in particular, the setting up of the crane requires experienced operating personnel and a high expenditure of time upon the performance of the necessary crane movements.
This problem does not appear only upon the setting up or mounting of a crane. Additional crane movements that can lead to similar critical situations are also conceivable, so that solutions for the assistance of the crane personnel would be desirable in this case as well.